Preclinical Therapeutics Shared Resource: Summary/Abstract The goal of the Preclinical Therapeutics Shared Resource (PCT) is to provide streamlined in vivo preclinical therapeutic services and training to HDFCCC members. The PCT uses state-of-the-art rodent cancer models, therapeutic delivery modalities, and live imaging technologies to facilitate generation of high-quality data that may be translated into clinical oncology research. The PCT facilitates translational research by providing a full suite of in vivo rodent services to HDFCCC investigators. The PCT ensures a stable infrastructure for small rodent cancer studies within a specific pathogen-free (SPF) barrier, facilitating rigor and reproducibility, cost- effectiveness, and quality control.